In order to control wireless sources in frequency-selective channels in a wireless communication system that uses a multicarrier transmission mode such as OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing), terminals measure the reception quality of channels for each frequency band and report to the wireless base station a CQI (Channel Quality Indicator) that indicates this reception quality.
When a terminal transmits a CQI for each frequency at this time, time is expended for the transmission of the CQI. The channel quality transmission method described in Patent Document 1 is one technique for reducing the time expended in the transmission of CQI.
In this channel quality transmission method, the time taken for transmitting a CQI is reduced by collecting identical CQIs and transmitting them together.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-166118